Citadel: Identity Theft I
Liara is looking into the group behind the identity theft and assassination attempt. Speak to her once she is ready. Acquisition This mission is acquired immediately upon regaining control after escaping the ambush. Walkthrough You arrive back at the Personal Apartment and a conversation immediately begins about what happened. Brooks can't believe that Shepard survived all of that. Shepard tries to contact Bailey but Brooks warns that doing so might make him a target. Shepard agrees and shuts down the comm link. Shepard then asks Brooks how they got involved in all of this and she explains how. She wrote a program to follow officer IDs and prevent fraud and it found someone hacking into Shepard's file. This identity thief went through Shepard's personal records, classified files, everything. Investigations need to start from somewhere, and the M-11 Suppressor Shepard recovered is chosen as the starting point. Liara then examines the pistol and summons Glyph. Glyph begins compiling data and then Joker walks in with the rest of the crew. At this point you can go around and talk to all crewmembers there. James, EDI and Cortez are the only other crewmates present in any playthrough; the rest (Javik, Garrus, Tali, and Ashley/Kaidan) are contingent on them being recruited and part of the Normandy squad already. Wrex is present but only if the genophage cure is real, not faked - if he arrived to your rescue in the previous mission, it probably is. Joker, EDI, Cortez, Glyph, Brooks, James, Ashley/Kaidan, and Tali are on the main floor. Javik, Garrus, and Wrex are on the top floor. Several of the crew give you a hard time about destroying the floor of the sushi bar, while Joker is still miffed at having been used as a decoy. You only need to talk to one person in the apartment. Once you do a short timer kicks in before Liara announces she's ready to tell you what she discovered. Liara says she called in some favors to get information on the gun and it led to a casino owner named Elijah Khan, who is suspected of using his money to smuggle weapons onto the Citadel. She continues by playing a very interesting call that took place after the attempt on Shepard's life. Someone took pains to hide behind voice modulators, and it isn't Khan. You can ask about the Mercs and they are from an organization called CAT6, which is slang for Alliance Dishonorable Discharges. The conversation turns to how to get Khan, and with the saferoom he has, it won't be easy. Liara comes up with a plan, which Shepard expands on to include a small team, no gunplay, and using stealth. Glyph cuts in to say Khan's using his Silver Coast Casino for a charity event for war refugees that evening. The topic turns to how they will get into the panic room and how to disable the camera on the door. They all provide reasons why they wouldn't be able to assist...except for Brooks. Shepard then says that she is in, despite her objections. You can reassure her that she will be covered. Liara mentions one last hurdle: it is a black tie event. de:Citadel: Identitätsdiebstahl I ru:Цитадель: Кража личности I uk:Цитадель: Крадіжка особистості I Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:Citadel